Starting New
by Alice Whitlock Hale
Summary: Jasper and Alice have always been the perfect couple. They are complete opposites, but still belong together. What happens When Jasper wakes up one day a finds his beloved is missing. The is a huge twist coming within Chapter 2-3. The summary is horriable, but I promise that the story is worth the read. Please review and let me know what you think or any ideas.
1. I Can't Go On - Jasper POV

It's been almost two decades since we last saw her. I can't help, but think that she is gone forever. Edward is constantly telling me that wherever she is, that she wants me to move on and be happy. I just turn my head and ignore him. I can't just forget her. I can't move on. I can't let her go. I can't live without her.

I've spent the past 19 years putting on a face for my family, and just staying here for them. It's just not the same without her. I can still remember that morning like it was yesterday.

Alice and I had spent the night in each other's arms as close enough to sleep as we can get. The sun was peaking over the horizon casting a substantial amount of "sparkles", as Alice calls them, all around our room. I rolled over to look into the beautiful eyes that belong to my lovely wife, only to find that she wasn't there. I was so wrapped up in my memories of us through-out the years that I hadn't realized that she was gone.

I smirked and got up to see where she had wandered off to. I walked down stairs only to find the worried faces of my family. I looked towards Edward. "_What's wrong? Where's Alice?" _I demanded through thought. All he could do was look down.

"Where is she?" I screamed at my innocent family. I was being surrounded by the emotions of worry, grief, and the most terrifying emotions of all. Loss.

Carlisle stood and walked at a human pace to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrugged him off. "Where is she?" I growled at him, unable to contain my anger and worry over my small, pixie of a wife.

"We do not know son." Carlisle stated in a calm manner.

"What the hell do you mean that you don't know?" I could not contain my anger anymore. I saw Edward protectively stand in front of Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"I read her mind, Jasper. All that she said was that she had to go." Edward then shook his head. "I couldn't get to her in time to stop her."

That was my boiling point. I snapped and lunged at him. It had been such a rash thing that I hadn't thought about it. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a near-by wall. "You. Let. Her. Go?" I screamed in his face.

"Jasper." Carlisle was over to me in a second and had his hand yet again on my shoulder. "Please let him go. He said that he could not get to Alice in time. That is enough."

I reluctantly let Edward go. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know what to make of any of it. She was gone, and no one knew where she was.

I blacked out and to this day I can't remember what happened after that. I'm too afraid to ask any members of my family, for I feel that the answer may hold things that I could live without knowing.

It was then that I heard a silent knock on my door. From the scent of lilac and vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, I knew it to be Esme.

I dated the entry, put my pen into the journal, and closed it. The journal was Esme's idea. It is supposed to keep a record of my feelings so that I can look back over them and see my progress. I look back over it now and I see no difference within the past two decades.

"Come on in Esme." I spoke no higher than a whisper knowing that she would hear me all the same. I turned towards the door as she walked in.

"Hello my darling son. I see that you are writing in your journal. Is it helping any?" She asked genuinely interested.

I looked over at the book and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Esme. I…I just don't know how to go on without her. She was my everything." I looked down knowing that this next line was going to hurt her most of all. "For the last 19 years, I have been merely putting on a face for you and everyone else, but I can't do it anymore!" I stood up and threw my hand up in the air. "It's just not the same without her. I can't go on living like this without her. Not anymore."

I looked up into her eyes knowing that I was going to regret it. Sure enough, I was right. Her eyes were dry, but had she been human, they would have been overflowing with tears. She tried to hide it with every ounce of might that she had, but it wasn't working.

I closed my eyes and looked away for a second, but then pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Mom. I truly am, but I can't be happy like this. She was my only reason to exist. Other than that," I pulled back slightly to look her into the eyes. "I'm nothing, but a worthless fool."

She opened her mouth in protest, but I stopped her before she could say anything.

"Please understand, Esme that I love you, and Carlisle and everyone else, but I can't hold on anymore. I don't feel that connection anymore. I can't feel her. It feels like she's," I couldn't say it without my voice breaking, but I tried any way. "Dead."


	2. How Will I Go On - Alice POV

"Five, six, seven, eight!" These were the familiar words of my cheer coach. This is my first time with the new stunt group. I have to admit, I am nervous, but I was always told that when you worry, things go wrong.

I have been cheering for 10 years out of my 19. I have always been a very small girl, so I am always a flyer. I put my left foot into Jordan's hand. We were going to try a full scorpion. If you ask me, I think that it is a little crazy to have a girl doing such a dangerous stunt for the first time, with a new stunt group, but I am just a little girl so I really do not know what I am talking about. Or so that is what Coach Jena told me.

On the counts I bounced and got myself into position. When we made it to the top, I no longer felt anything under me. By the time that I realized my stunt group had let go, it was too late. I hit the floor and everything went black

"She will recover from the injuries, but I am afraid that she will be forever scared from the loss of her parents." I couldn't move or even open my eyes. All that I could do was lay completely still and listen to the doctor with the British accent. I had heard him talking to a nurse about some poor girl who lost her parents. I prayed with all my might that it wasn't me.

"I fear that to Dr. Cullen, but what I fear the most is how still she is. Are you positive that she will make a full recovery?"

"Yes, Jeanne. I am positive, but Alice needs to rest. I am going to do a look over first. Would you mind checking on Christopher Maxwell in the next room? He to his suffered from a sports related injury."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. All of these children and their carelessness." I heard the nurse walking away. So it was me. I felt like crying, or screaming, or both. I had just lost the two closest people in the world to me. I tried my hardest to do something and I amazed myself when I found that my hand closed into a fist.

I then heard a doctors stool pop up and I felt a breeze of cold air. "Alice? Please Alice do something else to show me that you can hear me dear."

I had never seen this doctor before, but for some reason I felt that I could trust him. I tried yet again to do something. I ended up opening my eyes. What happened next, I would never forget.

"Carlisle?" I questioned the doctor. He was very tall, blond, pale, and very handsome. I had never seen the man before. How did I know his name?

"Yes Alice. I am right here. How do you know my name? What happened to you darling? We have missed you so much." He took a hold of my hand.

His hand was so cold. I flinched, but didn't pull away. "Your hand. It is so cold." I tried to say, but couldn't make fully audible with my throat as dry as it was. Dr. Cullen reached over and grabbed the cup of water on the table next to the bed. Probably knowing that I was too weak to support myself, he used a gentle hand to hold me forward slightly and held the cup with the straw to my mouth.

I took a sip and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you. Have I meant you before? I do not remember meeting you, but somehow I know your name."

"You do not remember?" He then waved his hand. "We can discuss that at a later time. For now we must discuss arrangements for your discharge. I believe that you over heard my conversation with the nurse, did you not?" He questioned carefully trying not to upset me.

I did not want to cry, but I couldn't help it. The tears flowed so easily from my eyes. I had hoped that it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. My parents were dead, and I wasn't. I had no one. The rest of my family was gone as well. I was going to be put into a foster home. I would forever be a misfit. All of these thoughts went through my mind within a second, and caused me to cry even more.

Dr. Cullen reached behind him yet again and grabbed a tissue, handing it to me. I grabbed it weakly and putted the tears away from my eyes. "I am truly sorry, Alice. Is there anyone else?"

All I could do was shake my head. There was absolutely no one else, and that was the most terrifying thing. Where would I go?

"No? Well then I will have to call my wife. We have other children, who would gladly accept you into our home if you would like. At least for the time being. Would you like me to call her now?"

"I have nowhere else to go." I looked off into the distance as reality set in completely. I then looked back at him and said "Yes please, I would like that very much."

He nodded and left the room. I did not know why, but I was glad that Dr. Cullen was my doctor. I felt that I knew him, and that I could trust him.

He returned minutes later with a smile on his face. "I talked with my wife, Esme. She is very excited to meet you."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen."

"Please Alice, call me Carlisle." I nodded my head. "On an ordinary occasion, I would have to keep you over night," He pulled out his flashlight and shined it into my eyes to test my reactions. "But it seems that you are completely fine now, and I am a doctor, therefore I can take you home now."

I smiled as best as I could. Even though the worst thing in the world has happened to me, I feel for the first time since I woke up, that I would be alright. For the first time in what seems like a long time I feel hope.


	3. Life Changing Moment - Jasper POV

"Please Jasper, don't…." Esme was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Please just wait at least a minute so that I can talk to your father." I nodded as she hit the answer button.

"Carlisle? What is it dear? Have you been harmed?" Esme questioned Carlisle. I knew that it was wrong, but I listened to what father had to say. He hardly ever called home from work, and when he did, it was not good news.

"Esme, my love. No I am perfectly fine, but I do have some amazing news. I cannot tell you over the phone, but please know that I am bringing a human home. Tell Jasper to go hunt and be back as soon as possible." With that Esme looked at me pleadingly.

"I will be back." I whispered to her and she smiled mouthed "Thank you." I nodded and was out of the door in a flash.

I knew not of what the reason Carlisle was bringing a human home, but I have always had faith in him. If Carlisle decides to do something, then it normally has a good reason.

I hunted for about three hours. It felt like it was enough. Even though my darling, Al…I cannot even say her name. Even though she is not here with me, I still need to abstain from human blood. Not just for my family's sake, or even mine, but for her.

When I got back to the house, I could smell the human from outside. It was the most incredible smell that I had ever smelled. Her blood called to me like a siren.

I banished al thoughts from my mind and silenced my breathing and walked up the steps to enter the house. What I saw next would forever change my life.


	4. A Love to Last A Lifetime - Alice POV

When Carlisle returned with my belongings, all I had was my cheer uniform. What a lovely way to meet your new family. In a cheer uniform that probably smells like sweat.

He handed me the bag. "I had it cleaned for you. I hope that you do not mind."

So it had smelled. At least only one of the new members of my family would know, but hey, I meant Carlisle in a dress that doesn't cover my butt, so it could be worse.

I gingerly stood up with the help of Carlisle. To my surprise, nothing hurt. I was grateful to whatever medications that they gave to me, and hoped that Carlisle would bring them home. Home. I was going home, but not to the home I was used to. No, this home would be different. It would defiantly be expensive. Carlisle said that he had kids. How many does he have I wonder?

I came out of the bathroom after getting dressed and found Carlisle sitting on my bed signing my release forms. As I walked out, he looked up.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Thank you by the way. You really are a kind hearted person."

"There is no need to thank me Alice. You belong to our family now." He smiled lightly and held his hand out in front of him. "Shall we?"

I nodded and walked out of the room pausing at the front desk so that Carlisle could hand over the release forms. We then continued walking out side. It was the middle of April, so it was very cold and rainy here. New Jersey has very regulated seasons. When it is summer, it is very hot, in the winter, it is very cold. In between it hardly ever has any sun and it constantly rains or snows.

"It is very dreary here isn't it?" He asked with a joking manner.

"Yeah, it normally is." I laughed. "How long was I out?"

"A few days" he looked at me concerned. "Are you feeling well? Would you like to go back?"

"Oh, no! I am fine." I laughed. "So how did it happen?" He looked at me with a sorrowful face.

"You mean your parents?" He looked down. "When we called them, they were at a party, and rushed to the hospital. They had been drinking, so they were highly intoxicated. It just so happened that the tractor trailer driver was to." He looked back at me to see if I could put two and two together.

That information was enough for me. Hoping to change the conversation I asked which car was his. He pointed to an expensive looking black Mercedes. Carlisle walked around and opened my door for me, waited for me to get my seat belt on, and closed the door for me. He got into the driver side and drove towards his house. Not only his house now, but mine to.

"This is it." He said as he pulled into a rough drive way after a long and silent drive. As we pulled up to the house, my theory had proved to be right. It was very, very expensive looking. It had two sides that were all glass, and the rest was surrounded by woods. There were lights everywhere.

He pulled into the garage and turned off the car. By the time I could get my seat belt off, Carlisle had gotten out and opened my door for me. I smiled and got out. He held my arm lightly to ensure I did not hurt myself.

"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly

"I am, but could I get a minute?"

He just smiled and nodded. "When you are ready, just walk in through that door." He pointed behind him and then disappeared through the same door.

I leaned against the car and looked around tears filling my eyes yet again. Not only was there Carlisle's Mercedes, but there was also a BMW convertible, a Ducati, a jeep, a Volvo, an Aston Martin Vanquish, and a car all the way in the back covered with a tarp. It seemed to be a very small and fast car. Under the cover I could see yellow peeking out from under it.

I figured that it was covered for a reason and looked away. I took a deep breath in and tried to calm myself. I bent down and looked at my reflection in the Mercedes mirror. I looked exactly like I should. I looked like a girl who just spent the past couple of days in the hospital, lost her parents, and got adopted by a doctor. This means I looked like crap.

I walked over to the door and put my hand on the door knob. I held it there for a second and took another breath. I turned the door knob and was greeted by a lovely scent of fresh linen and mandarin orange. It was peaceful.

I stepped into the house and turned around to close the door. When I turned back around I saw everyone sitting in the living room. There were five, not including Carlisle. They stopped talking and everyone stood. Carlisle and the woman, who I presumed was his wife, walked over to welcome me into their house.

When his wife reached me I realized how beautiful she was. "Hi. I'm Esme. Welcome home Alice."

I smiled with a tear in my eye and said a barely perceptible "Thank you."

She then embraced me and Carlisle joined in. Their hug felt so comforting. They were both very cold, but I didn't care. When they let go, Carlisle held his hand out again.

"Please, Alice. Come meet our family." Carlisle implored.

I then followed Esme and Carlisle towards their family. When I reached them the first one to stand was a lean boy with reddish-brown hair.

"Hello Alice." He greeted warmly. "I'm Edward. Welcome to the family."

"It's wonderful to meet you Edward."

He then leaned down and hugged me. He had to be at least 6'2"

The rest of the greetings went the same. Both Bella and Rosalie were very beautiful women. Bella had to be at least 5'4" and Rosalie at least 5'9". They were really tall compared to me being only 4'10"

The last person I meet was Emmett. He was a huge guy. I mean huge! He was buff and at least 6'5. He greeted me with a hug and swung me around. I was glad that the meds that Carlisle gave to me were still working because I would have been really sore.

I sat and talked, and told everyone about myself. Everyone was highly interested. They sat and listened, paying the closest attention, like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

That next moment was the one that I would remember for the rest of my existence. Right then, we were joined by the last sibling in the Cullen family. He stood 6'3", honey blond collar length hair, and had a very lean yet muscular build. His name, was Jasper.


	5. Alice - Jasper POV

As I walked up those five steps and reached for the door handle, little did I know that my whole life was about to turn right side up again.

I turned the cool metal handle of the door and pushed it open. Before I even walked into the house, I could feel my family's excitement. Why are they becoming so happy over a simple little human?

I stepped through the doorway and was greeted by the most amazing sight. Sitting in the living room was not only my loving family, but also Alice.

I froze in my spot staring at her. I couldn't believe it was her! Was it really her? If it was, then how is she human?

As she looked up and saw me, I saw her little lips mouth my name. I wanted to run to her, but I couldn't!

I had so many questions for her, but I couldn't seem to even move my eyes from the extravagant sight of my wonderful pixie wife.

Carlisle was up and had walked at a human pace towards me. Why was he moving so slowly? This is Alice that we are talking about. She already knows about us. Doesn't she?

"Jasper," He had said calmly placing a hand upon my shoulder. "May we talk in private?"

All I could do was nod my head. I did not want to tear my eyes away from her. I felt a slight tugging feeling on my arm. I followed Carlisle in the direction of his office. He led me in and pointed to the seat in front of his desk as he sat in his own.

"I am sure that you have many questions, but we must keep them to a minimum. You see, Alice is not herself. For one, I am sure that you realized that she is human. Also, she does not remember anything, but she gets flashes of information. For instance, how she said your name, she also said my name when she saw me at the hospital. She has been through a lot. She was in a sporting event accident, and she has just lost both of her birth parents. We have no idea what her story is, but we do know that she was born, and that she is mortal."

I shook my head. "How can she be human Carlisle? She looks exactly the same, and she even knows our names!"

Carlisle looked towards the door. "Please Jasper. Keep your voice low. We do not wish to spook her. We have not told her anything about her previous life. She has been through too much already."

I looked down and nodded my head. "I understand. It's just that," I paused for a moment, true realization hitting me. "My Alice is back." I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"I know son." He stood and put both hands on my shoulders. "I understand how you must feel, but we must take this slow. She does not know of her past with you Jasper. Imagine I you were in her position Jasper. Would you not want an explanation?"

"But Carlisle? I have been in this situation before. When we first meet, she knew everything about me and I knew nothing. She knew everything about our future before it happened. It is the same, just in reverse, and I know our past." I thought to myself for a second. "Does she still have visions?"

"I am not sure. We have not questioned her in that matter, and she has not said anything. She was just adopted Jasper. I am not sure that she is one hundred percent comfortable with all of us yet."

"Wait. Adopted?"

Carlisle smiled to himself. "Yes. Alice had no other family after her parents died, so I offered for her to come live with us, and she gladly accepted."

"So she's here to stay?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes son. She is here to stay." Carlisle informed me, and then walked to the door motioning for me to follow.

Everything was falling into place. Alice was back, and she was here to stay. I would no longer be a bother to my family, and I wouldn't have to do anything to hurt them. I followed Carlisle out of his office and walked back to the place that I wanted to be. With her. With my Alice.


	6. Jasper - Alice POV

The Cullens sat and listened to my boring life story. There was really nothing about me that was exciting at all, at least nothing that I knew of.

I was in the middle of telling them about my grades when I heard the sound of the front door opening. I looked up in time to see him look at me and stare. I had never seen him before, I was sure of it, but somehow I knew him.

"Jasper" I mouthed his name aloud although I had not done it consciously.

He smiled as that seemed to be his name. Seeing him just felt right. Carlisle got up and walked over to Jasper. I couldn't hear what he had said to him, but they walked into another room. I missed Jasper already, even though I didn't even know who he was.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward elbow Emmett, and I turned my attention to them. Edward whispered something to him, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"That is our other son Jasper." Esme said finally breaking the awkward silence. "He may seem scary, but he is a sweet heart. I am sure that you two will get along very well."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I am sure that we will, but I have to disagree. I don't think he looks all that scary." I shook my head. After I said that, Emmett burst out in a fit of laughter. Was what I said all that funny?

Just then, I started to lose my vision. "_Not now_." I said in my head. "_Not in front of all of these people_."

I slumped back into the couch and the vision played for me before my eyes. I felt Esme's cold hands grab my shoulder trying to comfort me. It was him. I enjoyed seeing him, even though it was only a vision. He was walking back into the room with Carlisle.

As I regained my eyesight I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me concerned, except for Edward. He was smiling at me. Did he know what just happened? He nodded his head at me. At first, I didn't know what that meant, but then I had a theory.

"_Can you read minds?" _I questioned him mentally, knowing that it was silly, but it seemed the only way.

He nodded his head at me again. I smiled at him, glad that someone finally understood what it was to be different. For as long as I could remember, I had been having visions. I always tried to ignore them, but they always seemed to come true.

"_Should I tell them?"_ I asked him again.

He tilted his head to one side as to say, "I would, but it's up to you."

I shook my head and turned to Esme.

"Please do not worry about me. I am fine. I just," I didn't know if I could do it. I looked towards Edward for reassurance. He yet again, nodded.

I turned back to Esme and as I had told her about my vision, Jasper and Carlisle had walked in.

I looked at them and then looked down embarrassed, sure that my cheeks were burning reed.

Carlisle sat down between Esme and I. "Is it true? Can you really see the future?"

I nodded. "I can, but it is only small things. For instance, I saw you two walking in just now."

He smiled as if he understood. Why is it that this family does not seem to be scared of anything?

I heard Edward chuckle and I smiled at him.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the same time. "Well, we will go and allow you all to bond." He motioned to the spot that he had just stood from. "Jasper?"

Until then Jasper had been standing where he and Carlisle had walked in at with his back straight and his arms behind his back. He then looked up as Carlisle addressed him and nodded his head and walked to the couch.

He had stopped when he had reached Carlisle. Carlisle held his hand out to me. "Jasper, this is Alice." He turned to me. "Alice, this is Jasper, my eldest son."

I smiled and held my hand out to Jasper. He then bent down and kissed the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He had greeted me with a heavy southern drawl. I had always been a sucker for country boys, but Jasper defiantly took the cake. Not only was he very good looking, but he was charming as well.

I smiled at him brightly, "The pleasure is all mine Jasper." And folded my hand back into my lap.

He shook hands with Carlisle and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Good night Mother. Good night father." He bid fair well to his parents and sat down next to me. I could not contain my thoughts. He was just too perfect.

Edward cleared his throat to remind me that he could still here my thoughts.

I looked down and blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper look at me and smile. He had the most beautiful smile. It was crooked and yet again, perfect.

"So Alice?" Emmet said to catch my attention. "Do have a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No Emmett. I don't have a boyfriend." It was the truth. I had never had a boyfriend. Why was he asking that? "Do you have a girlfriend, Emmett?"

"Sorry toots, but I'm taken" He explained as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and held it up.

"I didn't mean that I had feelings for you Emmett. I was just being redundant. Wait, you two are together? But I thought that you two were brother and sister?" I asked him confused

"Oh, someone's using big words. And we aren't biologically related. Carlisle actually adopted us to be together." He looked over at Rosalie and smiled.

"Really? Is it like that with all of you?" I asked towards the rest of them. I looked over at Jasper and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was something sparkly. On Jasper's left hand, there was a wedding ring.

I looked away slightly disappointed. Why was I disappointed? It wasn't like I had a chance anyway. He was so much different than I was, and how could he be interested in a person like me?

Edward was the one to speak up first. "It is with Bella and myself, but you are wrong you know."

What was I wrong about? As far as I could see, everything I said was true.

"No, everything you said is wrong." He looked at me caringly.

"Oh, no. You two are back at that silent mind thing again!" Emmett complained.

I smiled and shook my head. The night went on with everyone talking about their stories.

I couldn't help, but keep asking myself about what Edward meant. Jasper was obviously married. He had a ring on his finger! How old was he? He didn't look any older than 19 or 20.


	7. Alice 2 - Jasper POV

Carlisle and I walked into the living room and froze when we heard what Alice had said.

"I have visions. I always have since I can remember." She exclaimed to Esme only noticing that we had come back into the room after finishing her explanation.

When she spotted us, she looked down and her cheeks flushed a violent red. I looked away, not wanting to even think about hurting her. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and walked over to Esme and sat down next to Alice.

"Is it true? Can you really see the future?" he questioned Alice excitedly.

She nodded and explained. "I can, but it is only small things. For instance, I saw you two walking in just now."

I was both happy and amazed at the same time. I could feel that everyone else was to, but they were the furthest thing on my mind.

After exchanging glances, Carlisle and Esme had stood announcing that they wanted to allow us all to bond. Carlisle then held out his hand to the spot he was sitting in and called my name. I nodded my head and smiled as I walked over to him.

When I reached Carlisle, he held his hand out at Alice.

He turned to me. "Jasper, this is Alice." And then he turned to Alice and introduced me. "Alice, this is Jasper, my eldest son."

She held her hand out to shake my hand, but I thought that I would do one better. I took hold of her hand and brought it up to my lips while bending down. I laid a gentle kiss upon the top and lowered it back into her possession.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." I had greeted her with my full southern drawl

"The pleasure is all mine Jasper." She told me and then folded her hands back into her lap.

I shook hands with Carlisle and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Good night Mother. Good night father." I said to my parents and sat down next to her.

Her emotions were going crazy. Was I frightening her? No, it wasn't fright, but more like…excitement and joy. Was she happy to see me? How could that possibly be? I had gotten lucky with her falling in love with me the first time. Had that same luck reoccurred?

I then heard Edward clear his throat and a feeling of disgust emanated from him. I saw Alice look down and I looked at her and smiled.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, but in the worst way.

"So Alice, do have a boyfriend?" He questioned her. I felt mad at him for intruding in her personal life, but at the same time, I was curious. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of her being already claimed.

She rolled her eyes at him. She was always so adorable when she got mad. "No Emmett. I don't have a boyfriend." She paused for a minute and the questioned him. "Do you have a girlfriend, Emmett?"

I was relieved at her answer. How could a perfect and most magnificent woman like her not have a mate? She was too perfect.

"Sorry toots, but I'm taken" He explained as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and held it up.

He was always the joking kind of guy, but he knew that Alice would only ever take interest in him as a brother.

I didn't mean that I had feelings for you Emmett. I was just being redundant." Alice's joy then turned to confusion. "Wait, you two are together? But I thought that you two were brother and sister?"

I looked at Emmett angrily. He brought up the one thing that would throw the whole thing out of the window. It always did. It turns out that Emmett is a little more cleaver than I thought him to be.

"Oh, someone's using big words. And we aren't biologically related. Carlisle actually adopted us to be together." He looked over at Rosalie and smiled.

"Really? Is it like that with all of you?" She asked towards the rest of us. I had been looking down at my ring on my left hand when she looked at me.

She then looked away, and a feeling of disappointment emanated from her. So she had noticed my ring. What did she think of it? Was she disappointed because she thought that I was too young to be married? It couldn't have been what I wanted her to be disappointed about. Not that I wanted her to be disappointed. I want her to always be happy. I hate it when she isn't.

Edward was the one to speak up first. "It is with Bella and myself, but you are wrong you know." He looked at her, but also looked at me.

What was I wrong about? Did she really have feelings for me? No, I internally scolded myself for thinking such a thing. A beauty like her shouldn't be with a train wreck like me.

"No, everything you said is wrong." He looked at Alice and I again caringly.

"Oh, no. You two are back at that silent mind thing again!" Emmett complained to Alice and Edward.

I smiled and shook my head. The night went on with everyone talking about their stories. I couldn't help, but to notice, that all through-out the night, Alice kept looking at my hand and then the feeling of wonder would flood her emotions. What was she thinking about? This is one time when I wish that I had Edward's ability.


	8. God Gave Me You - Alice POV

The night drew on, and stories were exchanged. I could feel myself fading away. I tried my best to not be rude, and stay awake, but it just wasn't working.

The next thing that I know, I'm in a field, twirling, dancing, and laughing. Although there was no music, there seemed to be a rhythm to my dancing.

I try to focus more on the details around me, and I start to hear a silent humming. It takes me a while to understand what it was. After a while I heard the beautiful sound of a guitar, and an angel's voice. After I listened and danced, I recognized the song.

It was Blake Sheldon's "God Gave Me You", and it wasn't just any angel's voice. It was Jasper's.

He was sitting cross-legged on the ground with a guitar in his hand. His voice was as clear as a bell and as soft as a freshly blossomed rose petal.

As he played and sung the song, I danced in circles, round and round.

When the song finished, he laid down his guitar, and came to me. He laid his hands on m hips to stop me from spinning, turned me around so that I was facing away from him, and he kissed the tip of my ear, and worked his way down to my neck.

"I love you, Alice Whitlock." He whispered into the nape of my neck.

"I love you to Jasper." I couldn't figure out what was happening. Ten seconds ago we were sitting on the couch, and now we were in some clearing somewhere.

I looked up out into the field, and saw a mirror. Somehow I could see in it crystal clear, although it was about one-hundred feet away. What I saw in the mirror was weird at first, but then shocking.

It was Jasper with the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a small petite body, perfect ivory skin, and a head of little black spikes. What she also had was a violent shade of red for her eyes. I jumped back into Jasper's body upon seeing this. The girl in the mirror mimicked my actions.

Who was she?

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked me with a concerned voice.

As he looked at me, he looked at the woman in the mirror.

Was it possible? Could it have been me in that mirror? What happened to my eyes?

"Alice?" He turned me back around and tilted my head back so that I was looking into his eyes.

I couldn't help, but smile. He was so perfect and gentle.

He smiled back and kissed my lips lightly, but meaningfully.

I reached my hands up to tangle them into his hair, as he pulled me closer to him, lifted me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he laid me down on my back on the ground.

I loved being this close to him.

I opened my eyes when he stopped kissing me. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin'?" I heard a strange voice answer. The voice sounded distant, but as it rung in my head, it started to get closer.

I opened my eyes, and suddenly I wasn't in that field anymore. I was in the farthest place from there.

It had been a dream. All of it?

"_Of course it was a dream! Jasper would never fall for an ugly little girl like you! He's married!"_ I yelled at myself internally.

The room that I was in was beautiful, yet elegant. The ceiling was a pale purple with intricate designs of white. There was three walls that were white, and adorned with the same light purple color decorations. They also had pictures, but I was too far away to tell what they were of.

The other wall was a clear glass, that showed the abundant forest and the morning sky.

It was a while before I realized that I was not alone. I looked to my right, and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at me with concerned eyes.

"You called me Darlin'?"

Oh god. I had called him? How was I to explain that? I quickly thought of something.

I shook my head. "Where am I?"

He laughed a light and whole-hearted laugh. That was never going to get old. I loved everything about him. "You fell asleep on my lap downstairs, so I thought that you would be more comfortable in a real bed. I hope that you don't mind."

I shook my head again, realizing that it was a bad idea, because I felt slightly lightheaded. "Oh, no I…Not if you don't mind me falling asleep on your lap. I'm truly sorry. I did not intend on doing that."

He shook his head at me this time. "There is nothing for you to be apologizing little miss. It wouldn't make a difference had you intended to fall asleep on my lap, Ali." He smiled his half smile.

Man did it get me every time. Wait. Did he call me Ali? I had never had a nickname before. I really liked it when he called me Ali.

I smiled and looked down, noticing that I was still in my cheer uniform.

"Are you hungry?" He asked breaking the long comfortable silence.

I looked up at him and for the first time, I really realized that I was hungry.

I nodded, and he motioned for me to follow him.

As I got up, I looked around the room again. There was a huge pile of a myriad of teddy bears in one corner of the room, and in the other, there was a guitar. Not just any guitar, but the guitar from my dream.

How did I know about that guitar? I hadn't been awake when Jasper….I hadn't realized until then how I had gotten to the room. Had Jasper carried me all the way from the living room to here?

All of the questions had to wait, for I was surely starving. How long had it been since I had eaten? I was out cold for about three days, and I had nothing to eat yesterday. No wonder why I felt like crap.


	9. Perfect Little Creature - Jasper POV

As the night went on, I noticed Alice start to get tired. I draped my arm around the back of the couch behind her, so that if she started to fall asleep, she would be comfortable on either my shoulder or my lap.

Sure enough, about an hour later, she ended up in my lap as Emmett and Edward started to reminisce about the 50s. Alice and I had only just joined the Cullens in '51. They were really good times.

I interrupted them for only a second. They seemed to not have realized that Alice had fallen asleep because they were still talking about the 50s like it wasn't that many years ago. We had to maintain a good profile. We could not scare her off.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to take Alice up to bed." I gently pulled her over to me and picked her up bridal style. She had always been light, and it just felt right having her back in my arms. I remembered the first time that I carried her like this.

It was 1948 and we had only just met. There was a huge puddle going across the street to our hotel. I had picked her up just like this and carried her across. She had giggled all the way across until I set her back on her feet. She was always so perfect, but now that I look at her while she was sleeping, she seemed peaceful.

I had never see her sleep, but I had seen her try.

"Just remember Jasper. Sex while your partner is asleep, is considered rape." Emmet explained to me.

I looked up at him taken back by his outrageous comment.

"Emmett! I'm just taking her up to bed! I'm not going to….Do anything with her."

"Chill bro! I was just joking!" He defended himself.

"Emmett. Don't joke like that." Edward chastened him.

I shook my head and carried Alice up the stairs to our room. I hadn't been in here with her in nineteen years. Not since she disappeared.

No. This time, I would sit and watch her, to make sure that she stayed right here. I laid her down in out bed and covered her with the heavy covers. It was really cold, and I didn't want her being uncomfortable.

I kissed her forehead and went to the desk next to the bed, and sat down. I had grabbed my guitar on the way to the chair and now sat thinking of what to play.

I strummed a few cords, and then the perfect song came into my head. I started to play and sing "Alright" by Darius Rucker, very lightly so not to wake up Alice.

I loved having her in our bed again. I loved being able to say our again.

As I finished the song, I quickly thought of another and another and another. I played all night long. I played songs like "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line, "As Good As I Once Was" by Toby Keith, "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" by Thompson Square, and my last song was "God gave Me You" by Blake Sheldon.

I finished the song and sat the guitar back in the corner of the room. It had been so long since I had played. I only played for Alice. As a matter of fact, there were a lot of things that I only did for Alice.

"Jasper?" I heard her call me name.

I couldn't help it. I ran as fast as I could to her side. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to tell me what she wanted. She wasn't responding. Was she still asleep? Was she dreaming about me?

I smiled down at the thought. I felt like a little kid again. I felt like a little boy with a crush on his best friend's older sister. It was different though. It was defiantly more than just a crush. It was true love. It was my soul mate.

I looked down and played with my wedding ring on my left hand.

She started to turn. She sat up slightly not realizing that I was there. I felt her disappointment. What had she been dreaming about? I'd have to ask Edward later.

She looked around the room first, and then to her right, towards me.

"You called me Darlin'?" I asked her laying on my southern accent.

She began to panick. She had realized that I had caught her dreaming about me. I smiled.

She shook her head. "Where am I?"

I laughed a gentle laugh. God, I swear that she is going to be the death of me one day. "You fell asleep on my lap downstairs, so I thought that you would be more comfortable in a real bed. I hope that you don't mind."

She shook my head again and kind of wobbled. "Oh, no I…Not if you don't mind me falling asleep on your lap. I'm truly sorry. I did not intend on doing that."

I shook my head at her this time. "There is nothing for you to be apologizing little miss. It wouldn't make a difference had you intended to fall asleep on my lap, Ali." I smiled my half smile. What the hell had I just done? I felt like face palming myself. Why had I just called her Ali?

She smiled and looked down. She was still in her cheer uniform, and her spiky black hair stood out in various directions. She had obviously had a good night's sleep, but she didn't look to good. Had she eaten lately?

"Are you hungry?" I asked breaking the long yet comfortable silence.

She looked up at me and nodded.

I stood up and motioned for her to follow me to the kitchen.

As she looked around, she felt curiosity, but then it switched to embarrassment.

She was perfect in so many ways. I couldn't get over the fact that I finally had my Alice back. I opened the door and lead the way down the steps to the kitchen.

I motioned for her to sit down on the kitchen stool. I turned to the refrigerator and looked through and pulled out bacon, eggs, sausage, and potatoes. This was going to be a big breakfast, but she hadn't eaten in a while, so she needed it.


	10. Confusion - Alice POV

I followed Jasper down the stairs and into the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit on a stool and walked to the fridge.

He pulled out so many different things, and they all looked so good. I was really hungry and would eat anything.

"I hope you're hungry." He giggled a low and attractive giggle. God he was perfect!

"Very much so, thank you." I smiled down and folded my hands in my lap.

"You're welcome." He smiled back at me from over his shoulder. He grabbed a pot from over his head and placed it on the burner. Everything in the house looked so expensive. The kitchen looked new and unused. I shook my head. They must have a maid. The house was so immaculate!

As he laid the plates in front of me I noticed that there weren't any in front of him.

"Are you not eating?" He hesitated for a second.

"I already ate darling. You just worry about getting yourself fed. It's been a while since you've last eaten, am I correct?

I nodded my head and finished my food. Everything was so good. It wasn't just because I was hungry, it really was good. I wonder what he wanted to do for a living, because he could defiantly be a chef.

Jasper stood and took the plates over to the sink.

"That was so good, thank you so much."He laughed and sat back down in front of me.

"So, little miss. What is it that you would like to do today?"

Today? What was today? It was Thursday! Shouldn't we have been in school?

"Your fine. Carlisle talked to the school already. You aren't expected back until next Monday." How did he know? Could he read minds like Edward?

"He only wishes that he was that cool." I turned around to see Edward walking in behind us. I smiled at him.

"Hey pixie. How are you feeling?" He ruffled my already messed up hair. I cringed away from him when he did this.

"I'm as alright as I can be, I guess. Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" I looked from Edward to Jasper and back again.

Edward sat down next to me and shook his head. "Nope. We were left in charge of you. So what is it that you want to do today?" He looked up and down my small figure. "How about we go shopping?" Jasper then shot him a death glare.

I looked down at myself. "In these clothes? I don't think so"

Jasper chuckled. "In all fairness, I think you look beautiful."

I looked down and blushed. "Thanks, but seriously, I look like a hot mess, and I can't go to the mall in a cheerleading outfit. You just don't do that."

"I see what you mean." Edward agreed. I'm sure that you could fit into something of Rosalie's or Bella's. Why don't we go try?" He stood and held his hand out for me. I looked up and grabbed it and followed him upstairs.

"Wait." Jasper was now standing on the other side of the table. "I have a better idea." Edward looked at him and nodded.

Jasper walked towards us and held his arm out for me. I took it while smiling. I still couldn't believe that he called me beautiful.

He led me upstairs and back into his room. "Are you ready for this?" He asked as he reached out for a handle on a set of double doors.

"Ready for what?" I asked a little bit confused.

He just shook his head, laughed, turned the door knob, and pushed them open. When he did this it revealed a huge walk in closet, filled to the brim with different clothes. On one side, it was what I guessed was Jasper's clothes, but on the other, there were the most beautiful clothes I had ever seen.

I stood there with my mouth open, and he motioned for me to go ahead in. I did and I walked to the first article of clothing. It was a beautiful lace dress. I read the designer tag and saw that it said Armani. Wow! All of the clothes were highly expensive brands. How had they had enough money for all of this?

"Pick anything that you'd like. I am sure that they are all your size." He was right. I picked out a blue cocktail dress by Leifsdottir. It fit perfectly and hit me just right. I paired it with a darker pair of nude tights and black flats.

I opened the doors and walked out doing a little twirl. "How do I look?" I questioned him, loving hearing him talk.

"Almost perfect." He said standing up from the bed, and walking towards me. He twirled his fingers and motioned for me to turn around. I did and saw that I was standing in front of a full length mirror. It wasn't just any mirror. It was the one from my dream! How did I know about all of these things?

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and produced a necklace from his hand. It was made up of three necklaces and had a key, a crest, and another weird charm. He fastened the necklace behind me and tugged on the chain so that it would lay just right.

I looked in the mirror at us and smiled. "It's perfect." I looked up into his eyes in the mirror. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Darlin'" He leaned in and gently kissed my cheek. I was loving this, but what happened to his wife? Wouldn't she be furious that not only was I wearing her clothes, but her husband was kissing my cheek?

I looked around the room and saw on the dresser next to me, a picture. The picture was the last thing that I would have ever expected. I walked closer to it and picked it up. It was a collage of pictures. One of them was jasper holding me from behind, another was us dancing, and the other was him dipping me and kissing me. At the bottom was a caption. It said Alice and Jasper!

"What the hell?" I looked at him. "Jasper? What is this? Who is this?" I looked at him confused.

He looked into my eyes and saw that I was scared. "Alice, please darlin'. It's a long story." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was just hoping that I didn't have to tell you this way."


	11. Close Again - Jasper POV

"I hope you're hungry." I chuckled.

"Very much so, thank you." She smiled down at her hands in her lap. Everything that she did, made me fall more and more in love with her. She may not remember anything from our past, but she was still my Alice.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at me from over my shoulder. I then grabbed a pot from over my head and placed it on the burner. We had never used anything in this kitchen before. We had never had the need to.

After I finished every course, I placed the dishes in front of her.

"Are you not eating?" I hesitated for a second, which would have been highly noticeable had she been a vampire. I came up with something quickly.

"I already ate darling. You just worry about getting yourself fed. It's been a while since you've last eaten, am I correct?

She nodded her head and finished her food. I was hoping that everything was alright, because it had been centuries since I had actually cooked anything let alone tasted the foods that I had laid out in front of her.

I stood up after she had finished and out the plates in the sink. I would have to remember to wash them later.

"That was so good, thank you so much." She complemented. I just laughed and sat back down in front of her.

"So, little miss. What is it that you would like to do today?" I questioned her.

Just then I felt a change in her emotions. Before she had been happy and content, but now she was filled with worry. I had assumed that she was thinking about school.

"You're fine. Carlisle talked to the school already. You aren't expected back until next Monday." I smiled at her worry. I didn't like when she was upset by something, but her worry about education was something that I have yet to see from her in all of our years together. It was kinda' cute.

Right then Edward walked in quietly._ "You're gonna have to stop doing that bro. We all do."_ I chastised him mentally.

"He only wishes that he was that cool." I contorted my face. What was that about?

"Hey pixie. How are you feeling?" He ruffled her hair, which made her cringe away from him.

"I'm as alright as I can be, I guess. Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" She then looked from Edward to then to me and back again to Edward. Like I said. Still so cute. Edward shot me a look of disgust, but hid it before Alice could see.

Edward sat down next to her and shook his head. "Nope. We were left in charge of you. So what is it that you want to do today?" He looked up and down her small, yet perfect figure. "How about we go shopping?" I then shot him a death glare. That was the one thing that I had never liked from when she was a vampire. At least now she wouldn't be able to go all day. Don't get me wrong, I loved hanging out with her, but I hated the mall.

She examined herself. "In these clothes? I don't think so"

I laughed. She was so adorable. "In all fairness, I think you look beautiful." I exclaimed to her.

She looked down and blushed, which caused me to look away. I couldn't risk anything.

"Thanks, but seriously, I look like a hot mess, and I can't go to the mall in a cheerleading outfit. You just don't do that." She said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"I see what you mean." Edward agreed. "I'm sure that you could fit into something of Rosalie's or Bella's. Why don't we go try?" He stood and held his hand out for her to follow. Alice stood and grabbed his hand, and they both made their way towards the steps.

"Wait." I stood and ran to the front of the table. I need to remember not to do that. "I have a better idea." Edward looked towards me and smiled.

I walked towards her, only looking at her. When I reached Alice, I held out my arm for her to take. When she wrapped her hand around my arm, I smiled, and laid my hand on hers. I was enjoying her emotions. They were light and bubbly and happy. I really couldn't believe that I had my beautiful angel back with me.

I escorted her back up to our room and stopped at the walk in closet, with my hands on the handles.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her smiling.

"Ready for what?" She questioned, with massive amounts of confussion emitting off of her.

I just shook my head laughing, turned the door knob, and pushed them open. I stood back and waitied to see her reaction.

She just stood there with my mouth open unable to move. I moved my hand as to say go in.

She walked straight to her favorite dress. God how much she didn't realize that she was like herself.

"Pick anything that you'd like. I am sure that they are all your size." I said knowing that she would have a hard time deciding which one.

She picked out a short blue dress that she had only worn once before. Of course it fit her perfectly and hit her just right. Everything in that closet was custom tailored for the both of us.

She had cIosed the doors behind her so that she could get changed. I sat on the bed awaiting her departure from the vast closet.

I hopped up off of the bed and ran to the tall jewelry box on the other side of the room, and pulled out her old necklace. It went perfectly with her outfit. I sat back down on the bed just in time.

She opened the doors and walked out doing a little twirl. "How do I look?" She asked. How could she ask that? She always looked so perfect. No matter what she wore.

"Almost perfect." I said cockily standing up from the bed, and walking towards her. I twirled my fingers to motion for her to turn around.

She complied and turned so that she was facing the full length mirror. I was about as tall as the mirror, while Alice was half the size of it.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled out the necklace from my palm. I then smiled while fastening the necklace from behind her. I tugged on the chain so that it would lay just right on her collar bone. How many times had I kissed that lovely collar bone? And her shoulder? No Whitlock! You cannot think about that. Not right now.

She looked up and smiled brightly. "It's perfect. Thank you. For everything." She said while looking into my eyes through the mirror.

"You're welcome Darlin'" I leaned in slowly and gently to kiss her cheek. At first her emotions were surprised, but happy and loving. Then they turned to guilt and confusion. What was she thinking about?

She looked around the room and stopped when she reached the dresser next to us. Crap! I contemplated running and grabbing the picture before she could see it, but it was too late.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed the picture. "Jasper? What is this? Who is this?" She quizzed me while feelings of hate, sorrow, confusion, fear, and guilt radiated off of her. All of these emotions, I never wanted her to feel.

I looked deep into her eyes. It was too late. I had to tell her. How was I to tell this poor innocent little girl who just lost everything, that she was doomed to be paired with a monster, a nightmare, like me? "Alice, please darlin'. It's a long story." I closed his eyes and shook my head mentally cursing myself. "I was just hoping that I didn't have to tell you this way."

It was all that I was thinking of last night. How was I to tell her? There was no possible way not to hurt or scare her. How would she react?

"_I need your help Edward!"_ I mentally called for him.

"No way Jasper. You have to tell her by yourself. Be completely honest and tell her everything. Start with telling her what we are. Do it gently." He explained from downstairs. He was barely talking above a whisper, but it didn't matter.

"Tell me what Jasper? What is this about? Did I know you? " She shouted all at once. And with a long pause, she said what she has wanted to say for a long time. "Where is your wife Jasper? Who is she? What happened to her?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Like I said. It's a long story." I turned my hand to the bed. "Do you have time?"

She nodded and sat on the corner of the bed. I'm glad that she was going to let me explain, but would this change how she felt? Would she feel forced to love me instead of it being her choice?

"_I can't do this Edward!"_

"Yes you can. Just go slow." He urged me on.

"_Fine, but I'm stealing your line!"_

He just laughed and continued to play the piano.

I looked up at her not having realized that I had looked down.

"My family, we're different from others." I started my explanation.

"What does this have to do with anything? And I already know about Edward being able to read minds."

I chuckled. "Darlin', that is only the beginning." She looked at me confused, but I continued. I took a deep breath and took her hand. She gasped and grabbed it with both of her hands in an attempt to warm it up.

"We're vampires."

She took a sharp intake of breath. After that she did something that I was not expecting in a million years.

She smiled! She really smiled!

"Well that really does explain a lot. Why you didn't eat, how you got to the other side of the counter so fast, the red eyes, and the skin."  
I looked at her confused. "Red eyes? Skin? But I didn't show you any of that."

She looked up with wide eyes and then looked down and blushed. "Oh yeah, about that. I sort of had a dream, and I had red eyes and sparkly skin. We were in a field. But I don't think that it was a dream."

"What makes you say that?"

She pointed over to the mirror. "That mirror was there, and it had that same exact frame. Also," She pointed to my guitar. "That was there to."

I just shook my head smiling. "Wow."

"Is that too weird?"

"No! I would have expected it really." I laughed.

She looked at me baffled.

"There is so much more that I have yet to tell you darlin'."

"Okay…So start with Alice. I mean the girl in this picture. Who is she?"

"Alice? Well, there is only one way to say this. She was you."

Her jaw dropped in bewilderment, and I nodded.

"Yup. You were a vampire. You were turned in 1920 and spent 28 years looking for me after having a vision when you first woke up."

"Wait, so you were the first thing that I saw when I was a vampire?"

I chuckled. "Well actually, I am your oldest memory. You see, you could remember nothing at all from your past."  
"Why?"

"We never found out." I explained.

"Oh, so what happened to me?"

"That is what we were hoping that you knew. You and I were lying in bed one night, and the next morning, you were gone. Edward had read your mind and tried to get to you, but he was too late. All you had told him is that you had to go." I shrugged.

She leaned over and hugged me. "I am so sorry to have put you all through that."

I chuckled and held her tight. "There is no need to be sorry Alice. All that you have to do is promise that you will never leave me again."

She let out a single chuckle/sob. "I promise."

"Oh, Alice. Please don't cry Darlin'. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Oh, no! It's not that! No, it's just that…I'm glad that you aren't already claimed."  
I doubled over in laughter. "As I am you, Alice."

"So I could see the future in that life to?"  
"Yeah. It was your power. As Edward's is the ability to read minds. Bella's is the ability to shield herself and others from a vampire's power. Your niece, Renesmee has the ability to show you her thoughts. And my ability is that I can sense and manipulate other's feelings."

"Wait, so I have a niece and you can really do that?"

I sent her a wave of happiness and she burst out laughing as if I were tickling her. "What do you think?"

"Okay, okay! I! Believe! You! Please! Stop!" She tried to say in-between laughter.

"As you wish my love." I stopped sending her emotions, and she sat up straight an punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm grinning pretending that that hurt me.

"What, a big bad vampire can't handle a little pixie?"

"Oh, I'm going to make you wish that you never said that." And at that moment I was on her side of the bed and on top of her smiling down at her. I bent down slowly and kissed her lips repeatedly. I chuckled and continued kissing Alice passionately. "God I missed this." I moaned into her mouth, pulling away and kissing from her cheek down to the side of her neck. I looked down at her and I could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

It took me a while to realize what I was doing, but by the time that that had happened, Edward had already ran upstairs and ripped me off of her and pushed me into the wall opposite of her.

I looked at him and then at her. She had a look of shock on her face. She hadn't known what I was about to do.

What was I about to do? Was I really going to hurt her?!

"No, you weren't dear brother, but I was just taking a precaution. You cannot be doing that Jasper. I was barely able to when Bella was human. You do not have the strength. Especially since you let it decline when she disappeared."

I just looked down at m feet, not even feeling worthy of looking at her. What was I thinking?


	12. Starting New - Alice POV

"I was just hoping that I didn't have to tell you this way."

Tell me this way? Tell me what and what way? Everything was spinning. First the dream, then the picture, and now him having to tell me something? I had never expected for an of this to happen when Carlisle had asked me to come and live with him.

I stood and waited. Jasper was just staring down at the floor. I needed answers and I needed them now!

"Tell me what Jasper? What is this about? Did I know you?" Each word slurred together in frustration. That wasn't all that I wanted to know. No, I needed more than that. I had to do it now or I would never do it. "Where is your wife Jasper? Who is she? What happened to her?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Like I said. It's a long story." He held out his hand towards the bed. "Do you have time?"

I didn't know what to say or do. I was mad, and confused. I wanted to hear the answers I had asked for. That would require him explaining them. I nodded and walked to the bed sitting on the left hand corner.

Jasper walked behind me and sat on the opposite corner. After a second of quietness, I heard the soft and beautiful sound of someone playing the piano. Was it Edward? It sounded too perfect to be real, but too loud to be a recording.

He looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"My family, we're different from others." He started. What did he mean by that? That had nothing to do with the picture.

"What does this have to do with anything? And I already know about Edward being able to read minds."

He chuckled. "Darlin', that is only the beginning." I looked at him with a strange look on my face. Where the heck was he going with this?

He breathed deeply and laid his hand on top of mine. I gasped at the shock at how cold it was. I took his hand in both of mine and tried to warm it up. I didn't know why, but it didn't feel like it was working.

"We're vampires." He let out in a sigh of breath.

I gasped. Never in a thousand years was I expecting that. I wasn't scared like I knew I was supposed to be. No, it was the exact opposite. I felt like he would never ever hurt me. I smiled at him.

"Well that really does explain a lot. Why you didn't eat, how you got to the other side of the counter so fast, the red eyes, and the skin." I vented trying to show him that I wasn't scared.

He looked at me with a weird face. "Red eyes? Skin? But I didn't show you any of that."

I looked at him with my eyes widening, and then I looked down. I had forgotten that that was only in my dream.

"Oh yeah, about that. I sort of had a dream, and I had red eyes and sparkly skin. We were in a field. But I don't think that it was a dream."

"What makes you say that?" He inquired.

I pointed over to the mirror from my dream. "That mirror was there, and it had that same exact frame. Also," I then pointed to his guitar. "That was there to."

He just shook his head smiling. "Wow."

"Is that too weird?"

"No! I would have expected it really." He laughed.

I looked at him questioningly.

"There is so much more that I have yet to tell you darlin'."

"Okay…So start with Alice. I mean the girl in this picture. Who is she?"

"Alice? Well, there is only one way to say this. She was you."

My jaw dropped. I had no idea of what to say. He just nodded. How could she possible be me. I was me. I would have know if I was married to Jasper, wouldn't I?

"Yup. You were a vampire. You were turned in 1920 and spent 28 years looking for me after having a vision when you first woke up."

"Wait, so you were the first thing that I saw when I was a vampire?"

He chuckled. "Well actually, I am your oldest memory. You see, you could remember nothing at all from your past."

"Why?" This all seemed so hard to believe, and if it was anyone else besides Jasper, I probably wouldn't have believed them.

"We never found out." He explained.

"Oh, so what happened to me?"

"That is what we were hoping that you knew. You and I were lying in bed one night, and the next morning, you were gone. Edward had read your mind and tried to get to you, but he was too late. All you had told him is that you had to go." He shrugged.

I leaned over and hugged him. "I am so sorry to have put you all through that." I truly was. Having the love of your life and then one day she just up and disappeared without a trace or an explanation. That had to be horrible.

He chuckled and held me tightly. "There is no need to be sorry Alice. All that you have to do is promise that you will never leave me again."

I let out something that was either a sob or a chuckle or even both. "I promise."

"Oh, Alice. Please don't cry Darlin'. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Oh, no! It's not that! No, it's just that…I'm glad that you aren't already claimed."  
He burst into a fit of laughter. "As I am you, Alice." He exclaimed.

"So I could see the future in that life to?" I inquired.  
"Yeah. It was your power. As Edward's is the ability to read minds. Bella's is the ability to shield herself and others from a vampire's power. Your niece, Renesmee has the ability to show you her thoughts. And my ability is that I can sense and manipulate other's feelings." Yeah! So I wasn't a freak!

"Wait, so I have a niece and you can really do that?"

Out of nowhere, I started doubling over in laughter. I had no idea why. "What do you think?" he teased.

"Okay, okay! I! Believe! You! Please! Stop!" I begged where I could.

"As you wish my love." What ever he had done, he stopped. I sat up straight and punched him in the arm as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" He mocked while grinning.

"What, a big bad vampire can't handle a little pixie?" I scoffed at him.

"Oh, I'm going to make you wish that you never said that." Within a second he was on top of me smiling a beautiful smile down at me. He leaned in ever so slowly and kissed my lips repeatedly. He chuckled and continued kissing me passionately. "God I missed this." He moaned into my mouth in between kisses. He then pulled away and kissed from my cheek down to the side of my neck. God, I was loving every second of this. He looked down at me and I could feel my pulse racing inside of my chest.

In a motion too fast for me to follow, Jasper was on the other side of the room, and Edward was pinning his shoulders to the wall. What had happened?

He looked from Edward to me and back again. What was going on?

"No, you weren't dear brother, but I was just taking a precaution. You cannot be doing that Jasper. I was barely able to when Bella was human. You do not have the strength. Especially since you let it decline when she disappeared." Edward explained to Jasper in a calm and brotherly manor.

Do what? What were we….Oh my god. I hadn't even realized the danger of what we were doing. Jasper was so close to me. I hadn't given much thought to what being a vampire entitled.

I Jasper looked down at his feet having obviously realized his mistake.

"Maybe you should go hunting while I finish the story for you. Please brother." Edward pleaded.

Jasper nodded, looked over at me with an apologetic look, and disappeared out of the door in a milli-second.

Edward turned to me and shook his head smiling.

"I get it. You two are in love, but he really needs to be careful. I know that in your eyes, he can do no wrong, but this literally could not have happened to the worst person. Due to his past, he doesn't have a great amount of self-control."

I nodded my head. "I know, it's just that… Well, I don't know. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah. Yes. Our family is not like others of our kind. We do not feed on the blood of humans; but rather on the blood of animals. We like to call ourselves vegetarians. " He laughed at their inside joke.

"Oh. Wait, you said because of his past. What happened in his past?" I asked curiously.

He hesitated for a moment. "I really cannot tell you that. That is something that he is going to have to open up tell you with time. That is the one part of his life that he would prefer make disapper."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. He just smiled. "That is something that you will understand only when it is told. So, do you like the piano?"

I smiled and nodded. "That, believe it or not, was what I always loved when I was little, and I excelled in it when I took lessons."

He pursed his lips. "Well then." He stood and walked to the open door, holding his arm out in front of him motioning for me to follow. "Show me."

I laughed and shook my head. Smiling, I stood and walked past him and down the stairs. This was going to be fun.


	13. She is the One - Jasper POV

I turned and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I had been so close to hurting her! I ran out into the woods and quickly sensed a bear near-by. They were not really my first choice, but it would do. I pounced on it and started wrestling it. Had I been back in the late 1850s my mother would have chastised me for playing with my food.

A lot has changed since I was born in 1844. I had learned what death was like, I had known pain, I had known the most important thing, love, and I had also learned what it was like to lose everything. I shook my head not wanting to think of what it would have been like to lose her. Let alone to my own hands.

Time Skip

I walked slowly back to the house after clearing my head. I would be good for at least another week if not sooner. I heard something that I had not heard in forever. It was a beautiful melody that I could never forget, and would never forget.

It was Edward's own version of Patti Page's, The Tennessee Waltz. It was what he had played at Alice and his wedding. Alice had taken the time to learn the piano part. I wonder if she still remembered it. It couldn't be possible, but on the other hand, she does still remember things that she shouldn't.

I ran around to the opposite side of the house and jumped up to the window of Alice and I's bedroom. It was still after all of these years, our bedroom.

I grabbed my guitar and started playing along with the melody that was drifting up from down stairs. I continued to play as I descended the staircase. When I reached the bottom, I was not surprised when I saw that it was indeed Alice playing with Edward sitting beside her.

"I have no idea how she remembered. We sat down and she started playing all of your songs from the decades. She's amazing." Edward exclaimed as he put his hands up in the air.

"It's not that remarkable, I just have a thing for older songs." Alice looked up at me smiling while still playing.

I laid my guitar on the table and leaned against the piano.

"Everything about you is remarkable Ali."

She smiled down at the keys. It was true. Everything that she did left me mesmerized. She came to the last cord and rested her hands on her lap.

"Any requests?"

I laughed. "_My I Edward?_" I asked him mentally. I knew that he really did not like anyone playing his piano, but I just had to see something.

He nodded and stood up. "I need to go hunt. Will you both be okay while I'm gone?"

I knew he had said the question to the both of us, but it would take an idiot not to see that it was directed towards me.  
"We'll be fine." I walked over to Alice and sat down on her left. I started the begging of a dark song. It was a haunting melody that was missing something. We had agreed that if anything had ever happened, we would play the one part while we waited for the other to complete it with the other hand. For her, it was the right hand.

She looked at me confused, but then turned to the keys and started to play. Alone, my part sounded haunting, while alone, hers sounded bright and energetic. Together, they were a perfect harmony. It was the one way that we could represent each other.

As she played her part I couldn't help, but smile brightly at her. She was actually playing it. She wasn't only playing it, she was playing it perfectly.

When we finished, I just looked at her in shock.

"I have no idea what I just played." She looked over at me with a questionable look. "Do you?"

I nodded my jaw still wide open. "Alice. You do not even realize the things that you do. Alice, before everything happened, you and I wrote that song and we agreed that if anything ever happened, we would play one part for the other and see if the other played the other part. You just played your part perfectly."

"I don't know how, but that's cool." She smiled. "Did we make another one?"

I chuckled. "No Alice, we didn't. But that is still amazing that you remembered that. I barely remembered how to play it. We wrote it in about 1955."

"Wow. I would have never known. Jass?"

"Yes Ali?"

"Can you tell me? I mean our full story. I want to know everything." She sat up eagerly.

I laughed. "Alright. But first how about we go somewhere a little more comfortable?"

She nodded and I was up in a flash, running around the room at top vampire speed. I lit every candle, put on a country radio on a low setting still loud enough for Alice to hear, and I brought down a blanket and pillow to wrap up on the couch with. I stood in front of her after I had finished.

"Impressed?"

She gasped and her jaw dropped slightly. "Very, but you did that when you walked in that door."

She always said the right thing. I loved her. That was a fact. I wanted to spend all of eternity with her, but would she want that? I couldn't think about that right now. We would have to talk about that, but not right at this moment. Hopefully not for a while.

Alice and Jasper's piano sonata.

watch?v=g9gXsOByCaE

Also Ice by Twilight piano series on Itunes


End file.
